


Hanahaki

by kejupanggang



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstanding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Law mematung, terkejut melihat Zoro memuntahkan kelopak bunga dari mulutnya. / "Zoro-ya, Apa kaumenyukai Kuroashi-ya?"[lawzoro]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 4





	Hanahaki

**Hanahaki**

**One Piece (c) Eichiro Oda**

**Story by kejupanggang**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Riuh pesta menggema malam itu. Tiap orang bernyanyi lalu tertawa. Makan sampai kenyang dan minum sampai puas. Semua bersuka cita, Zou di malam hari begitu menyenangkan.

Pun Law yang tak begitu menyukai pesta dan sebagainya. Untuk kali ini ia menikmatinya. Ia menikmati kegilaan Luffy yang sedang merangkul Suku Mink, tertawa-tawa sembari bernyanyi bersama. Ada Chopper yang memerah pipinya karena terus-terusan dipuji. Nami dan Robin berada di pinggir bersama gadis-gadis Mink, antusias membicarakan hal-hal yang tak ia ketahui. Lalu ... harusnya ada Zoro di sini, biasanya dia paling senang pesta begini, apalagi pesta berarti akan ada _sake_ dan tentu pendekar berpedang itu tak mau melewatkannya.

Ia merasa ganjil karena tak menemukan si pemilik helai rumput.

“Ah, Roronoa!”

Law yang berada sedikit jauh dari pusat riuh rendah pesta melemparkan pandangannya. Bepo ada di sana, sedikit jauh dari pusat pesta. Ia berjalan mendekati Bepo, mencoba menghampiri mereka. Langkahnya terhenti, terkejut melihat Zoro memuntahkan kelopak bunga dari mulutnya. Bepo pun mematung saking paniknya. Law akhirnya menguasai diri, dengan segera ia dekati Zoro lalu menggosok pelan punggungnya.

“T-Torao!?”

“Muntahkan lagi, Zoro-ya,” perintah Law singkat, “muntahkan sampai lega. Aku akan membantumu.”

Zoro memandang Law sejenak, menimbang sampai akhirnya mengikuti ucapan sang dokter bedah. Ia terus muntahkan kelopak bunga oranye kekuningan. Bepo akhirnya berinisiatif membawa air hangat dan pergi dari sana.

Zoro akhirnya menghela napas. Keduanya duduk bersisian tanpa berkata apa-apa. Zoro melirik Law yang masih menatap muntahan kelopak bunga.

“Jangan bilang siapapun tentang ini ... terutama Luffy.”

Law menoleh pada Zoro, pandangannya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

“Akan sangat merepotkan kalau mereka sampai tahu.”

Law mengangguk. Tentu saja mereka akan heboh sendiri mengenai hal ini, apalagi yang kena adalah salah satu petarung di kapal mereka. Mata emas Law sempat mengembara sebentar, wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk bertanya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya.

“Sejak kapan kau muntah bunga begitu, Zoro-ya?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” ujarnya singkat, “ini pertama kalinya aku muntah bunga.”

Kini Law menatap Zoro lurus. “Zoro-ya,” sedikit lama ia terdiam, “jujur padaku. Apa kaumenyukai _Kuroashi_ -ya?”

Sebelah mata Zoro langsung melotot. “AP—”

“Jawab, Zoro-ya.”

Zoro terdiam, Law masih menunggu. Sungguh suasana mereka saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan pesta di sana. Aura canggung mendominasi mereka berdua. Setelah dirasa cukup lama menunggu, Law menghela napas. Zoro masih tetap bungkam dan entah kenapa ada perasaan sakit dalam dadanya.

Entah karena Zoro tak menjawab pertanyaannya atau fakta bahwa Zoro menyukai si rambut kuning cerah.

Akhirnya mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. Law menghela napas. “Baiklah, anggap saja begitu,” Law melanjutkan sebelum diprotes lebih lanjut oleh Zoro, “sejauh yang aku ingat, penyakit ini namanya _hanahaki_. Orang yang memiliki penyakit ini biasanya cintanya merasa takkan terbalas, kurang lebih begitu.”

“Konyol sekali.”

“Memang,” ujar Law, “tapi penyakit konyol ini ada pada dirimu, Zoro-ya.”

“Cih, ini akan sembuh sendiri.”

“Jangan meremehkan, Zoro-ya. Ini tidak segampang yang kaukira, kita harus operasi—”

“Operasi?”

Pertanyaan Zoro dibalas anggukan pelan dari Law. Mereka saling pandang beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Zoro menghela napas karena raut wajah Law tak berubah. Lelaki ini tidak main-main ternyata.

“Kalau begitu,” Zoro menjeda ucapannya cukup lama sebelum memantapkan hatinya, “ayo operasi aku.”

“Kauyakin?”

Zoro mengangguk mantap. Kalau penyakit sialan ini bisa sembuh, tentu saja ia takkan ragu. Untuk apa mengorbankan diri hanya karena perasaan sentimentil menyebalkan yang orang-orang sebut _cinta_ —

“Meskipun nantinya perasaanmu pada _Kuroashi_ -ya akan hilang?”

—bukan?

Sudah berapa kali Law membuatnya terdiam membeku seperti ini? Dia sendiri pun tak tahu. Segala ucapan Law mengenai penyakit ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Tadi, ketika keyakinannya untuk dioperasi sudah berada pada puncaknya kini goyah hanya karena beberapa patah kata saja.

Kini, Law memandangi wajah si pendekar pedang. Tahu bahwa terselip ragu dalam rongga dada Zoro. Beberapa patah kata yang ia ucap cukup membuat keyakinan Zoro meluntur dan luruh, bagai ombak menghantam habis pasir di bibir pantai.

“Kalau kauyakin untuk operasi, nanti ikutlah ke Wano bersamaku.”

Law berdiri, memegang _Kikoku_ nya tanpa berbalik.

Xxx

Law menyukai Zoro mulai dari Punk Hazard. Awalnya, ia hanya tertarik dengan tiga pedang yang dibawa-bawa oleh Zoro. Hal itu merambat, entah kenapa Law jadi suka mengamati si hijau. Baik tingkah laku, waktu tidur, waktu berjaga, hingga perkelahian kecil antara Zoro dan Sanji tak lepas dari pengamatannya.

Ia pikir, hubungan mereka sudah cukup dekat ketika Zoro mengajaknya minum bersama, atau sekadar mengobrol ringan. Namun, tentu ketika melihat Zoro memuntahkan kelopak bunga ia menyadari bahwa tak mungkin itu dirinya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka takkan mungkin bisa bersama, pun ia yakin bahwa si pendekar pedang tak menaruh hati padanya. Zoro mungkin menganggapnya tak lebih dari teman minum dan bagian dari aliansi.

Harusnya, kini ia juga sama dengan Zoro, muntah bunga karena merasa perasaannya takkan terbalas. Namun, dalam dirinya ia selalu berharap kalau suatu saat perasaannya akan sampai. Mungkin, harapan kecil inilah yang membuat dirinya kebal dari penyakit konyol ini.

Law pikir, Zoro takkan ikut dengannya ke Wano. Ia pikir lelaki itu lebih mengikuti Luffy dan menyelamatkan tukang masak mereka. Ia pikir begitu, dengan begitu Zoro bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Law yakin sekali si koki pasti akan membalas perasaan Zoro. Dari segala interaksi pertengkaran mereka, Law bisa merasakan afeksi yang berada pada mata si koki ketika bersama Zoro.

Law sedikit terkejut melihat Zoro berada di kapalnya, menyapanya dengan ramah seolah tak ada beban apa-apa. Kapten Bajak Laut Hati itu memandangnya cukup lama.

“Jadi, sudah memutuskan untuk dioperasi?”

Pertanyaan Law dibalas senyum miring oleh Zoro. “Aku ikut denganmu bukan untuk dioperasi.”

Raut wajah Law berubah bingung. “Lalu?”

Keheningan datang begitu cepat, membawa suasana canggung diantara mereka. Zoro, sudah membuka bibir hanya untuk menutupnya lagi. Mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Zoro memutuskannya. Law menangkap telinga Zoro yang memerah, si hijau segera berbalik dan mencoba berlari. Sayang, Law menangkap lengannya, menarik Zoro sampai mereka berhadapan.

“Zoro-ya,” Law menatap Zoro lurus, “apa ... itu aku?”

Law melirik telinga Zoro yang makin memerah. Zoro akhirnya menatap Law, pandangannya mantap. “Ya.”

Tak ada yang bisa Law katakan, yang bisa ia lakukan mendekap Zoro erat. Perasaan senang membuncah dalam dada.

“Zoro-ya, kalau itu aku, kautak perlu khawatir,” ujar Law sembari mengelus rambut Zoro, “kautak perlu operasi karena perasaan kita sama.”

Setelah Law berbicara, Zoro mendadak batuk-batuk. Law melepas pelukannya, mengelus punggung Zoro. Tak lama kemudian lili putih keluar dari mulut Zoro. Mereka berdua menatap lili putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelahnya, Zoro tersenyum dan memeluk Law erat.

“Terima kasih, Torao.”

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: bikin mereka tuh, susah ya TwT emang enaknya tuh baca fanficnya aja daripada bikin XD aku udah berusaha biar ga ooc tp kalo ooc yaudahla ya :” ada banyak yang aku rombak dari hanahaki ini, kek harusnya yang kena yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku yang merasa cintanya gabakal dibalas. Terus ... harusnya sembuh kalo dicium wkwk tapi aku gabisa bikin adegan ciuman di bibir, kalo ngetik malu bangettt TwT. Lili putih yang keluar itu artinya cintanya terbalas btw. Yang baca riview makasih ya, ini fanfic terakhir sebelum aku hiatus beneran XD


End file.
